


Believe me, I am sincere toward you

by You Me and Teddy Bears (Eleadoe)



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleadoe/pseuds/You%20Me%20and%20Teddy%20Bears
Summary: Kisa Shouta just wants to get his work done. Too bad for him there are twenty red roses in the way. [Story #2 of 7 for SiHJR Week 2020!]
Relationships: Kisa Shouta/Yukina Kou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Believe me, I am sincere toward you

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica or Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi. This is a free, transformative work.

Hello again! Welcome to SiHJR Day 2! I can't thank you all enough for the wonderful feedback on the last story. You're all too kind.

And a big THANK YOU to all the amazing and talented human beings sharing their creations! Your hard work and dedication is greatly appreciated!

Ready for some tooth-rotting Erotica fluff from Kisa's point of view?

\--

SiHJR Week 2020: Day Two

Theme: **Flowers** /Date

Title: Believe me, I am sincere toward you

Pairing Choice: Erotica

Unsolicited Song Rec: Sex Karma - Of Montreal (feat. Solange Knowles)

\---

_This isn't real._

_This can't be happening._

_Take a deep breath. Do not panic in front of your colleagues._

_Maybe no one noticed? Yeah, surely not. We get stuff like this all the time._

_AHHH! Of course they noticed. How could they not notice the giant bouquet of red roses on MY desk? Things like this don't appear on the desk of a baby-faced, old man._

_Why is it so extravagant? I've never seen that many at once. It's sparkling. Gah!_

_Of course it's sparkling. Goddamn you, Yukina! How could you do this to me. I know it's our two year anniversary and all, but this is too much!_

_Act calm. Breathe. Just say it was a gift for an author._

_Oh no, Ricchan is looking at me. Oh shit, he's coming over here._

"Oh wow. What's with the flowers, Kisa-san?" 

"NOTHING! No reason ha ha ha!" 

"Are they from your girlfriend? Is it a special occasion?"

"Oh no! Not at all!" _Crap, what was the excuse I had thought of again? Uh… Oh!_

"Author!"

"An author?" 

"Yes, they are for an author. I need to go deliver them right now." _There we go. Crisis averted. Now to just figure out how lift these and get in the elevator and-_

"Ah, but Takano-san said he wanted to meet with everyone after lunch. You might not have time to do that right now."

_Gah! He's right. Fuck you, Takano!_

"Ricchan, please help me hide this."

"What? Why?"

"Because I just don't want people asking me quest-"

"What's with the bouquet?"

_Oh no, Hatori's right here now too? What does he want?_

"Kisa-san says they are for an author."

"Wow, that's a pretty sexy bouquet to be from a fan."

_What the actual fuck._

"Tori-san, are you an idiot? Flowers can't be sexy." 

_Thank you, Ricchan._

"Not usually, but you have to admit there's something about these that looks kind of racy."

"Ah. Yes, I guess I see it now." 

_What!?_

"That's a lot of roses though."

"Looks like… twenty of them. I wonder if that means anything."

 _Ugh!_ "Will you two please shut up!' 

"Have you read the card yet?" What is he doing? _Shit! Hatori! No! Get away from the gift message! Don't read it!_

"Hatori-san, no! Please don't touch that." Oh _my god, he's actually going to read it. Who the hell would do that!?_

"Sensei, thank you for always being an inspiration. Your work has had an impact on my life. Love, a loyal fan." 

_Oh._

_I... I guess this really is for an author then. Why did I think… Nevermind. This is a good thing. Yukina knows better than to send flowers to my workplace. I can't believe I thought…_

"Oh wow, that's amazing! Does it say who it's for? I know Mudou-sensei's never received something impressive like this."

_Oh crap, I need to see who I need to give this to._

"Everyone! Quit screwing around and follow me! We're having our meeting now."

_I never thought I'd be so relieved to see Takano. Ricchan is practically running to catch up to him. I'll take a look at this later._

\--

_I'm so exhausted. Oh wow, it's already this late? I've been looking at these manuscripts for almost two hours then. Is anyone else still here? It doesn't seem like it._

_I need to eat. Where's my phone? Yukina should be leaving work soon. I already knew we weren't going to see each other today, but I still feel bad about it. He's barely even texted me today._

_Oh! It's him! He's calling me._

"Hello?"

"Kisa-san! Happy Anniversary!"

 _He's so loud._ "Yeah, you too."

"Did you like the roses I sent you?"

 _The…_ "Roses?"

"Yes! Oh no, did they not get delivered? I thought I had put everything right on the delivery form."

_These really are from Yukina? But Hatori said… Shit, where's the card?_

**'To the love of my life,**

**I hope you can forgive me for sending these to your workplace. I couldn't help it. I wanted to show you how much you mean to me. The last two years have been the greatest. I look forward to many more together.**

**Forever yours,**

**-Kou'**

"Kisa-san, are you there?"

"You! You actually… How could you do this?"

"Aha! So you did get them! I'm so sorry, I couldn't help myself. I hope it's okay!"

_These flowers. They really are from him. He did this for me._

"Gah! You really are an idiot!"

"Ha ha! Well, if they made you even a tiny bit happy, I feel glad. I love you, Kisa-san."

_Jeez. He's absolutely impossible. Always doing over-the-top stuff like this. Even going so far as to move in across from me. Does he have no limit?_

"I… I really am happy, Yukina."

_He's becoming more and more entangled in my life. Each day it feels like the distance between us shortens._

"I love you too. Thank you for the flowers."

_I never thought I'd be someone who could feel this way._

"Kisa-san, when are you coming home?"

"I think I'm going to leave now. I know it's really late and that we made plans for the weekend but... do you want to come over tonight?"

"Of course! I'll head there now. I can't wait to show how much you mean to me in person, Shouta-san."

_That voice. Ugh. He's turning me on so much and he's not even here. I've got to get out of here now._

"Me too. I'll show you too."

\--

"When are you going to give these flowers to your author? They've been on your desk for days!"

"Oh, good morning Ricchan. I… haven't had the chance to."

_Every time I remember I can't bring myself to take them down. They're just that beautiful. And they're really mine._

"Well, you better hurry before they die. That wouldn't be good."

"Yeah, you're right." _I should put them away anyway. They're already looking sort of wilted. That's the downside of flowers, after all. But I won't forget them and who gave them to me._

"Good morning, everyone." 

"Good morning, Hatori-san." _Oh that's right, he actually read the card. I'm lucky he hasn't said anything. I wonder why he kept it a secret. Wait, why is he coming over here? Why is he so close to me???_

"Kisa-san, Yoshikawa Chiharu is going through some writer's block lately. I was wondering if a business professional receiving a bouquet from their secret lover while at work would be a good plot. What do you think?"

_AHHHHH! This isn't real! This can't be happening!_

**Author's Note:**

> I know, an Erotica story with no smut? What was I thinking!? I hope you're not too disappointed. Haha!
> 
> I love Yukina and Kisa together so much. Their relationship is unique in that they can go a long time without seeing each other, literally months, and then pick up right where they left off.
> 
> (Can you imagine Romantica trying to do that? Just one day apart and they're both a total mess!!)
> 
> Thanks for reading this one. I hope you look forward to tomorrow's story! It's pandemonium with our favorite Terrorist, Takatsuki Shinobu, and his number one interest, Miyagi Yoh.


End file.
